Varrock Museum
(NOTE: This page was started after discussion with a wiki admin and is nowhere near complete. Please add to this list with donations you have made/know of.) The '''Varrock Museum '''is a museum located in the city of Varrock. It's considered to be one of the most famous museums in the world, boasting perhaps the largest collection of artifacts from every age. Established sometime in the Fourth Age, the Varrock Museum has been one of Varrock's greatest tourist attractions. Having played host to legendary artifacts such as the Shield of Arrav, the museum has gained a reputation for being the go-to destination for all things historical. Aside from its relics, the museum also provides exhibits detailing the history of Gielinor, as well as a basement filled with artifical replicas of a variety of exotic wildlife found on Gielinor. It's known to work closely with its sister institute, the Exam Centre, located south-east of Varrock. Employees The Varrock Museum has many job openings for those who qualify. Listed below are those known to be in the museum's employment. *Barnabus Hurme - Archaeologist *Caden Azro - Archaeologist *Haig Halen - Curator *Marius Giste - Archaeologist *Mark Brodie - Apprentice *Mr. Mordaut - Professor of Unnatural History *Nestor Torhad - Custodian *Seth Minas - Historian *Sinco Doar - Archaeologist *Thias Leacke - Archaeologist *Tinse Torpe - Archaeologist Security The Varrock Museum has taken security measures to ensure the safety of their artifacts. During the day, security guards are stationed on each floor to keep watch over the displays, most of which are locked until they are taken out for evaluation and/or restoration. Each floor has at least one guard on duty. During the night, after the museum has closed, two guards watch over the entrance to the museum. The side entrance is kept locked throughout the night. One of the guards on duty outside leave their post to check up on it every fifteen minutes. Like the day shift, each floor has their own patrolling guard. Each guard is armed with a cudgel, a candle lantern (for use during the night), and can be recognized by their red uniforms. Artifacts The Varrock Museum has several artifacts on display. Listed below are some of the museum's contents, which were generously donated by player-characters and organised into collections based on theme, age, and other designations as deemed worthy by the museum's curator(s). Alexandrian Collection Donated by Alexander Aerendyl, the Alexandrian Collection contained a number of relics from his reigns over the Kingdoms of Keldagrim and Ardougne. *A bronze statue of Russia, a former Zamorakian Emperor. *A suit of armour of Armadylean design, belonging to Alexander Aerendyl. Miscellaneous The following artifacts were either donated by themselves or don't fit in another collection. *Third Age Zarosian robes in the style of Virtus, donated by Zaox Le'Gaunt. *Captain Brasald Cuthgard's files, donated anonymously. *Deactivated Temple Knight Communication Orb, donated by Ptolemy Dean. Stolen The following artifacts were once held by the Varrock Museum, but were later stolen and have yet to be recovered. *Dragonkin effigy, donated by Ptolemy Dean. *The Keldain Coronet, a crown of welded golden plates featuring dwarven imagery, donated by Alexander Aerendyl as part of the Alexandrian Collection. *A collection of five swords, of varying design and material, donated by Alexander Aerendyl as part of the Alexandrian Collection. **One of which being Veritas, a falchion painted red, wielded at the Battle of Ardougne. Trivia *A plaque has been installed in the Varrock Museum in memory of Orlando Smith whose monumental discovery brought about a new age. Category:Misthalin Category:Location Category:Buildings